1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating mating cylindrical members. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating mating sections of a sailboard mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailboarding is enjoyed by a wide variety of sporting enthusiasts throughout the world. Substantially developed in the 1970's, the sport gained increasing recognition commencing in the 1980s. This interest continued through the 1990's, culminating with acceptance of the sport by the Olympic Committee and inclusion in the Summer Olympic Games. Concomitant with the increase in active participants, has been an improvement in the technology used in connection with the sport.
A sailboard has three basic components. The first component is a surfboard. The configuration of the surfboard is selected based upon the skill of the user and the water conditions at a given location. The second component is the mast structure. Typically, the mast rig structure includes a mast, a trigonal sail, and a pair of curved booms joined at their ends. The mast rig structure is joined to the sailboard via a connection assembly which forms the final component of the sailboard.
Although the composition of the sailboard and connection assemblies has remained substantially constant, the design of the mast rig structure has seen dramatic changes. In particular, the introduction of lightweight, high tensile strength carbon and composite materials has permitted increases in the length of the mast, and thus size of the sail, while decreasing the overall weight of the sailboard. This has resulted in increased speeds and agility for sailboards.
As the overall length of sailboard masts has grown, it has become desirable to form the mast from two mating sections. This modification of the mast has become necessary in order to permit storage and movement of the sailboard from location to location. Although the mast is relatively easy to assemble, separation of the mast following use can be problematic. More particularly, dynamic stresses on the mast during use, for example, twisting, bending, and axial stress as the sailboard bounces along the surface of the water, typically results in the sections of the mast becoming jammed tightly together. The difficulty in separating the sections of the mast can be compounded by salt water, silt, and/or sand entering the connection between the two mating sections.
Currently, there is no easy and effective way to separate sailboard mast sections without damaging the material forming the mast. Twisting the ends of the mast, or impacting the mast with a solid object, can cause significant structural damage to the material forming the mast. Wrenches, although able to exert a localized torsional force useful to facilitate separation of the sections, typically cause damage to, or in extreme cases crush, the mast. Probably the most limiting factor is that even when these methods are effective they all require that a second person assist in the separation of the mast components. The individuality, and freedom, afforded by sailboarding is instantaneously lost by the necessity of requiring a second person to be present so as to assist in the disassembly of the mast.
A need exists for an apparatus and method for separating the sections of a sailboard mast that can be easily utilized by an individual and will not result in damage to the material forming the mast.